


Cold Breath (English)

by baebu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebu/pseuds/baebu
Summary: Chanyeol, with an aching heart, embraces Kyungsoo.





	Cold Breath (English)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my first language: spanish, then translated it myself to english, so please excuse any mistakes. xoxo

I touch his face, his lips, the bridge of his nose; taste the dried blood on his cheek, the bittersweet tears, the sweat. With the hand made into a fist he punches my stomach mouth, explodes into screams and cursing; he caress me, gets rid of my clothes and still on the floor, sitting on me, he gets naked. In the dark room I can see clearly his pale body, mistreated, his torso marked with perfect muscles, the rigid forearms, the popping veins: blue, green. Those prominent lips, red and dry, I never felt their warmness, their humidity. I hide in the space between his neck and shoulders, small and pink, I aspire his aroma: cigarettes, sweat and soap. I want to kiss his lips, but I kiss the neck, the collarbone, the jaw. I hold him in my arms, feel the time stop and then go slow, very slow. His glassy eyes, his erratic movements, the heat of his insides, the cold breath, the panting, the skin. Everything enfolds me as a big hug, overwhelming and paralyzing, and this sensation becomes a knot in the stomach, despair overtakes me, I want to be deep inside him, deeper than I could ever be. I hold his forearm tightly and make myself room in between his legs, I move with vehemence inside, and this pleasure deepers my pain. I see his beautiful face, I want to hug him, I want him to hold onto me, but his eyes don't see me, his hands don't feel me, his heart doesn't long for me.  
  
With absolute frustration I thrust into him, with every second that passes the pain grows, grows old and soon it's just hatred. I bite his neck's skin, panting, cloudy and trembling I stay there. I don't wanna get out, never ever; _be mine,_ I thought,  _I'm yours_.  
   He goes away first, picks up his clothes, gets dressed, lights up a cigarette. His eyes are no longer glassy and his breathing is calm. I always wanted to share that coldness. He goes away without looking at me, neither does he say goodbye. But nevertheless, I know that from pain to hatred and hatred to emptiness there's no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I get really anxious and insecure about a n y t h i n g I write, so who knows when will I post again....... Although I really want to overcome my fears xc anywaaayyy, thanks for reading ♡


End file.
